Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for taping a surface and removing the tape. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing and removing tape from panel surfaces. More particularly still, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for taping a panel joint and or taping panel fasteners; and then removing the tape and fasteners during disassembly of the panels.
Description of the Related Art
In the erection of panels for use in homes, facilities and buildings, surface panels are often secured to support elements such as studs. The surface panels are typically prefabricated panels that vary in size. A common panel is four feet wide by eight feet in length. These panels are fastened to the support element in a manner that creates a substantially planar surface having joints at some of the panel edges. In order to finish the panel and create a smooth surface, it is often necessary to apply a tape over the joint and/or apply a tape over the fasteners and then cover the tape and fasteners with a compound such as mud. Once dry, the compound is often smoothed to a seamless surface. The panel is then ready for a finish such as paint.
The most commonly used panel is gypsum board sheathing, which is also known as gypsum board, panelboard, plasterboard, gypboard, GYPROC®, SHEETROCK®, and rock. Gypsum board sheathing is composed of a sheet of gypsum covered on both sides with a paper facing. Gypsum is calcium sulfate dehydrate (CaSO4.2H2O). The removal and disposal of gypsum board sheathing and other panels is becoming an increased environmental problem. Hydrogen sulfide gas may be produced when gypsum is placed in a landfill, particularly in a wet climate. Hydrogen sulfide gas is toxic, even lethal to humans, and is detected by a foul, rotten-egg odor. The environmental concerns associated with gypsum board sheathing disposal have led several communities to ban gypsum board sheathing at landfills. Thus, the disposal of gypsum board sheathing, once removed, has become a problem. Further, with increased depletion of our natural resources, the increased demand on landfills, and the awareness of recycling; it is advantageous to reuse existing building materials. There is also a cost savings in reusing the existing materials. Reuse by way of relocation is far better than reuse by way of recycling because of the dramatic reduction in use of our natural resources due to the reduction in landfill needs, toxic waste, transportation to and from the factory and energy used during remanufacturing. Gypsum board accounts for 26% of the construction landfill waste (in Houston) and is the only survey listed element that is toxic and is the only one that currently has zero recycling and zero reuse score in the survey. Building construction accounts for 40% of our national energy consumption. Reducing this (along with auto energy consumption which is 40%) by over half is realistic and together they could eliminate our dependence on foreign energy.
In an attempt to solve the problem of gypsum board sheathing disposal, some companies have started to recycle gypsum board sheathing. The removed gypsum board sheathing is taken to the recycling center and a portion of the gypsum is removed and combined with virgin gypsum to make new gypsum board sheathing. Currently, however, only 20-30% of the gypsum may be recovered from the used gypsum board sheathing. Further, the recycling of the gypsum board sheathing creates added cost in transporting it to a recycle center. Another barrier, in gypsum recycling, is economically separating the gypsum board panels from the support elements and other construction waste during the demolition process. Further, toxic mold is a major problem facing homes, apartments, hotels, and hospitals due to water overflow from fixture overflow and roof/envelope leaks. The water travels into the dark cavities behind and between panels and becomes trapped, thus creating a perfect breeding place for toxic molds. Removal of the panels allow the cavity behind panels to dry out and wet insulation to be easily removed. Once dry, the panels are reinstalled.
The problem with taped joints in gypsum board sheathing or other panels is that the removal of the panel is difficult without destroying the panel. In order to remove the panel without destroying the panel, it is necessary to access the fasteners. The tape is provided on top of the fasteners but under the compound. The compound used to finish the joint is typically very durable and cures into a hard cement like substance over time. Curing continues for many years after it is dry enough to receive paint or other covering. Thus, accessing and removing the tape to access the fasteners is difficult. Current gypsum board sheathing tapes on the market are not designed for removal and thus will routinely break when pulled once the compound has cured near maximum strength. Currently the American Society of Testing and Materials ASTM, requires a performance for the width dimension of the tape; however, it does not regulate the performance of the length of the tape. Because ASTM does not regulate the performance or tensile strength of tape in the length direction, typical tapes have been made with minimal tensile strength in the length direction as the function of the length strands in joint tape is merely to carry or host the width strands. The weaker length strands save materials during manufacturing and thereby reduce the overall cost of the tape. Thus, some dry wall tapes on the market today have a weaker length dimension than width dimension.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and economical apparatus and method for removing paneling for reuse in construction. There is a further need for a tape that is removeable once compound is applied and cured. There is a further need for the tape to withstand the stresses unique to its removal in order to prevent breaking during removal.